Timeline
1953 *Birth of Olivia Ferris *Birth of Emily Blake 1967 *Birth of Vincent Cole 1968 *Birth of Lindsay Cole *Birth of Pete Hudson 1970 *Birth of Cole Copeland 1971 *Birth of Claire Cooper 1972 *Birth of Martin Cooper *Birth of Morgan Harding 1973 *Birth of Christopher Copeland *Birth of Isla Ridgewood *Birth of Kathy Lawrence *Birth of Emily Stonefield *Birth of Cyntia Richards 1975 *Birth of Kiera Conte *Birth of Robbie Conte *Birth of Lawrence Parker 1976 *Birth of Ayda Blake *Birth of Niall Blake 1977 *Birth of Lauren Copeland *Birth of Bridgit Lawrence 1978 *Birth of Charlotte Beckenridge 1979 * 1983 *Birth of Ariana Bronstein 1987 *Birth of Marcus Abrahams 1989 *Birth of Marisol Harding 1990 *Birth of Zayn George of Gracolia 1991 *Birth of Jackie Ayala *Birth of Elliot Abbott 1992 *Birth of Indie Copeland *Birth of Adam Conte *Birth of Dawn Abbott *Birth of Daniel Jacob of Gracolia *Birth of Shana Ayala *Birth of Ben Jefferey *Birth of Lela Sunday 1993 *Birth of Beck Beckenridge *Birth of Chase Harding *Birth of Izzy Lawrence *Birth of Elle Conte *Birth of Margo Marks 1994 *Birth of Will Copeland *Birth of Andy Harding *Birth of Drew Harding *Birth of August Conte *Birth of Kiera Davis *Birth of Tessa Harding *Birth of Monica Baker 1995 *Birth of Toby Copeland *Birth of Luke Harding *Birth of Lily Germaine *Birth of Eliza Fitzgerald *Birth of Jamie Matthews *Birth of Rosie O'Malley *Birth of Spencer Artist *Birth of Jack Hawthorne March *Bith of Nomi Richards 1996 *Birth of Dustin Copeland *Birth of Tara Cavanagh *Birth of Ginny Copeland *Birth of Kai Wong *Birth of Emery Rhys *Birth of Zach Cooper *Birth of Louis Black *Birth of Mya Bronstein January *Birth of Amber Richards 1997 *Birth of Tristan Brown *Birth of Cody Copeland *Birth of Benny Harding *Birth of Felicity Cooper *Birth of Holly Williams *Birth of Marcus Black *Birth of Ash Baker *Birth of Jasmine Hunter 1998 *Birth of Fabian Fitzgerald *Birth of Maia Sharp *Birth of Tiffany Ridgewood *Birth of Reese Ortega *Birth of Elle Griffith *Birth of Meghan Blake *Birth of Quen Maynard *Birth of Jill Maynard *Birth of Rachel Colbrick *Birth of Wesley Jacob *Birth of Merica *Birth of Caroline Harding *Birth of Mick Wright January *Birth of Ryder Harding February *Birth of Olivia Copeland 1999 *Birth of Neva Hudson *Birth of Sierra Blake *Birth of Thomas Copeland *Birth of Katherine Harper 2001 *Birth of Rumi Black 2002 *Birth of Alex Bruce 2003 *Death of Christopher Copeland *Birth of Laurel Copeland 2004 Summer *Felicity Cooper and Jill Maynard start school 2005 Summer *Meghan Blake and Quen Maynard started school 2008 *Start of Beck Beckenridge and Indie Copeland dating *Break up of Beck Beckenridge and Indie Copeland *Birth of Ian Sweeting 2009 *Start of Beck Beckenridge and Lela Sunday dating *'Beginning of Like Mother and Daughter' *Birth of Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland *Birth of Dallas Cole *Birth of Daphne Reyes *Birth of Dennis Kingston *Birth of Marissa Boyd *Birth of Neal Nicholas *Birth of Siobhan Conte *Birth of Avalon Conte 2010 *Birth of Sean McCurdy *Birth of Jordan Cavanaugh 2011 *Birth of Brandon Fitzgerald *'Start of Hogart Boarding School of Physical Education' 2012 *'Beginning of By Your Side' *'Start of The Exes ' *Birth of Cassandra Zykes 2013 *Start of Beck Beckenridge and Felicity Cooper's relationship *Birth of Lars Harper *Birth of Bradie Fitzgerald *'Beginning of Fighter Hearts' *'Beginning of We Own The Night ' 2014 *End of Beck Beckenridge and Felicity Cooper's relationship *Birth of Evie Baker *Birth of Veronica Baker *Birth of Lennon Germaine *Birth of Landon Patterson *Birth of Devon Wright *'Start of Break the Rules, His Royal Highness ' *Death of Jill Maynard *'Start of Numb ' Summer *Wedding of Kathy Copeland and Morgan Harding *'Beginning of My New Family' 2015 *Birth of Asher Delgardo *Birth of Cindra Hunter *Birth of Hanna Mishoff *Birth of Jake Abrahams *Birth of Jesse Ashcroft *Birth of Keeley Fitzgerald *Birth of Phoebe Lewis *Birth of Poppy Lewis *Birth of Jonah Harrison *Birth of Cole Williams January *Olivia Copeland gets pregnant with Promise Copeland *'Ending of My New Family ' *'Beginning of Smoke and Fire' September *Birth of Promise Copeland 2016 *Birth of Austin Weaver *Birth of Alex Smith *Birth of Peyton Harris *Birth of Henry Lawrence *'Ending of Smoke and Fire ' 2017 *'Begin of Married on Paper ' *Birth of Jaden Copeland 2019 *Birth of Joshua Muss *Birth of Amanda Muss *'Beginning of The Ex Game' *'Ending of The Ex Game' *Birth of Cale Harding *Birth of Breena Copeland *Birth of Miriam Copeland *Birth of Logan Harding 2026 Summer *Beckenridge-Copeland family goes onto a vacation in Hawaii *Neal Nicholas and Brooke Beckenridge-Copeland start their affair August *'Start of Never Be The Same ' October *'Start of Brooke: The Deadly Game' *Death of Dallas Cole November *Death of Neal Nicholas *Death of Cassandra Zykes *Death of Ian Sweeting December *Death of Daphne Reyes 2028 January *Death of Marissa Boyd *Birth of Bryant Hart *Birth of Josh Mercardo 2029 *Birth of Dave *'Start of Step-Princess ' 2030 *Birth of Ashley Krane 2031 *'Beginning of I Promise You ' *Birth of Jessica Collier *Birth of Christine Briggs *Birth of Lindy Abbott *Birth of Pamela Acosta *Birth of Sam Moore *Death of Noelia Bailey Fall *Birth of Danielle Bailey *David and Noelia Bailey adopted Danielle Bailey *Death of Noelia Bailey 2032 *Birth of Zed Harrington *Birth of Kate Burgess 2035 *'Start of Champions ' 2036 *Birth of Somaya Laurent *Birth of Vic Ford *Birth of Sasha *Birth of Anna Burgess 2037 *Birth of Charlee Harding *Birth of Ritter Ashcroft *Birth of Lily-Sophia Muss *Birth of Gwen Harrison *Birth of Libby Thompson *Birth of Maika Monroe *Birth of Mick Schneider 2038 *Birth of Billy Edwards *Birth of Nik Ashcroft *Birth of Keena Ashcroft *Birth of Kaden Adams *Birth of Ayla Delgardo-Moss *Birth of Frankie Yates *Birth of Mae Hackenberg *Birth of Presley Hogart *Birth of Riva Lambert 2039 *Birth of Alison Dunphy *Birth of Byron Hoult *Birth of Janie Wright *Birth of Keir Laurent *Birth of Lachlan Harrison *Birth of Nina Morroco *Birth of Valentina Patterson 2040 *Birth of Freya Harrison *Birth of Bryony Abrahams *Birth of Rhiannon Hogart 2041 *Birth of Jada Chamberlain-Knox *Birth of Shay Copeland 2045 *Birth of Kylie Monroe 2046 *Birth of Savannah Reed 2047 *'Beginning of Warrior' 2048 *Birth of Noelia Krane *Birth of Hope Muss *Birth of Misha Topaz *Birth of Kia Junior 2055 *Start of Ritter and Vic's relationship *Birth of Cara Jericho *'Beginning of Evermore' *Start of Keena and Zed's relationship *Start of Mick and Nik's relationship *Break up of Mick Schneider and Nik Ashcroft *Engagement of Ritter Ashcroft and Vic Ford *Break up of Keena Ashcroft and Zed Harrington *Start of Keena Ashcroft and Lily-Sophia Muss's relationship December *Ritter Ashcroft and Vic Ford get married 2056 *'Beginning of Where Did Veronica Baker Go?' Spring *Birth of Darya Ashcroft 2057 *Birth of Arya Harrington *Birth of Chloe Edwards 2058 *Birth of Bea Edwards *Birth of Zoe Harrington *Birth of Sophia Morris *Birth of Cassidy Hart 2059 *Birth of Arla Edwards *Birth of Kara Harrington *Birth of Maggie Morris 2060 *Birth of Mara Edwards 2061 *Birth of Elena Harrington *Birth of Blanche Hart 2062 *Birth of Stella Harrington 2064 *'Start of The Journey of Noelia Krane ' 2073 *'Beginning of Generation Four ' 2074 *Birth of Amaya Ashcroft Category:Update